Marketplaces can be online and/or real world (e.g., brick and mortar). Online marketplaces can include websites or mobile applications where users may buy or sell goods or services (referred to collectively as “items”) from a provider of the online marketplace or other users of the online marketplace. The goods or services (referred to collectively as “items”) are described in a published listing. Similar to online marketplaces, real-world marketplaces may have websites that allow users to view inventory or interact with the real-world marketplace. Any of these online browsing environments may serve online advertisements to users during the course of their pursuits of online activities.